The Kukai Director
by Mary and Shelley Fan Club
Summary: [Xenosaga] The heir to the Kukai lands, Jr., has just been created. Uncle Albedo's not too happy about this. Xenosaga crossed with The Lion King.
1. The Circle of Life Recycling

The Kukai Director 

by Ally [ayame.nu] and Eliza [lunar-seal.net]

(Mary and Shelley Fan Club)

-----

This story is a crossover between Xenosaga and Disney's The Lion King; it uses The Lion King's situations with Xenosaga characters. Moronic? Perhaps. Odd? Indeed. Entertaining? We can only hope. To tell you the truth, neither of us actually remember where the hell the idea for this 'fic came from--obviously, we were sniffing too much lemonade powder and, as a result, have forgotten. We hope you enjoy our little venture, and do drop a review now and then.

~Eliza

-----

During one of my frequent random chats with Eliza, we somehow got onto the topic of the Lion King while discussing Xenosaga.  We then decided to merge the two, and walah- The Kukai Director was born.  I'm actually not sure how we came up with this whole idea, but we did, and now we are writing this wacky fanfic.  Enjoy and all that other jazz.

~Ally

-----

**Chapter One**

The Circle of Life Recycling 

            A lovely morning was dawning over the savannah. As the sun peered up over the horizon, groups of 100-series Realians stirred in the grass, their eyes opening lazily to meet the sunrise.

_From the day we come out of the test tube_

_And blinking, step into the lab_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

            Standing tall across the plains, the silent A.G.W.S. units were slowly warming up, their pilots preparing for the trek that lay ahead. Artificial birds and environmental bugs filled the air, all flying in the same direction.

_There's lots to experiment with here_

_More to alter than can ever be altered_

            All of the inhabitants of the Durandal Plains looked ahead, to the west, where the light was falling on the greatest part of their land—Kukai rock. And this morning, the director and his two hos were making a special presentation to the rest of the population. The director himself, Gaignun Kukai, was standing on the tip of the rock, overlooking the plains.

_But the genes rolling smooth_

_Through the crystal glass tube_

_Keep great and small on the endless round_

            The little baby had red hair, and the two hos were doting over him.

            "He looks just like Master Gaignun," Mary sighed.

            "He has the prettiest blue eyes," Shelley said, agreeing. Both of the hos, indeed, thought the baby was precious.

            Director Gaignun Kukai looked at his two mistresses lovingly. None of them were really too sure which of the girls had donated the egg to create the baby. They'd decided not to talk about it.

_It's the Circle of Life Recycling_

_And it moves us all_

_Through destructive powers_

_Through government discrimination_

            "So, Master Gaignun," Shelley said, turning away from the baby. "You're sure this guy will do the job?"

            "Of course," Gaignun said, straightening his necktie. He extended his right palm to expose the red "669" that was written on it. "He is very wise, and he wasn't born of life recycling, like myself or my 'son,'" he explained. "In fact," Gaignun added, "I'm not entirely sure he was actually born at all…"

_Till we find our place_

_On the DNA unwinding_

_It's the Circle_

_The Circle of Life Recycling_

            From seemingly out of nowhere, a smiling boy with dark skin and silver hair appeared and said hello. His pretty green eyes were twinkling. Mary and Shelley blinked; they'd thought they'd seen him walk straight through the rock to meet them. But no, that was impossible, wasn't it?

            "Hello, chaos," Gaignun said, greeting his employee. "Thank you for coming."

            "No," chaos said, "don't mention it! After all, it's the least I can do. Have you picked his number?"

            Gaignun nodded. "This one will be number 666."

            "Yes, isn't he adorable?" sighed Mary, as she laid a slobbery kiss on the baby's forehead.

            chaos smiled gently down at the little baby, and then, with only a little protest from Mary and Shelley, took him into his arms. "Hello, Jr.," he cooed, then wiped the bit of saliva off the child's forehead as an afterthought. "Cute trenchcoat," he said.

            "He was born with it," said Gaignun. chaos shot a look at Mary and Shelley, who both shrugged.

            chaos pulled a red permanent marker from within the folds of his orange and blue jacket, and gently spread the baby's right hand. With care, he held the marker in his left hand and printed three numeral sixes across the tiny palm. Then he capped the marker, put it away, and placed his gloved hand over the baby's. Mary, Shelley, and Gaignun all watched with anticipation as chaos' hand glowed ever so gently.

            chaos smiled back at the three proud parents. "It's time," he said, softly. The thin boy brought the baby out from under the shelter of the rock and onto the sunny outcropping, underneath which employees—human and Realian alike—were waiting with bated breath.

            chaos looked up, marveling at how good the sun felt on this wonderful day, and held the child up for all to see.

_It's the Circle of Life Recycling_

_And it moves us all_

            The 100-Series Realians began to cheer, and they almost sounded like monkeys. Those piloting A.G.W.S. hooted and hollered, and the birds in the air screeched.

_Through destructive powers_

_Through government discrimination_

_Till we find our place_

_On the DNA unwinding_

            One by one, no matter what race, the members of the Kukai Lands knelt in homage to this new baby, the boy who would grow up to be the new director of the Kukai Foundation—Gaignun Kukai, Jr.

_It's the Circle_

_The Circle of Life Recycling_

**The Kukai Director**

            Crawling around on the floor looking for A.G.W.S. crap, Assistant Scott was brutally slapped down on by a white haired man.  "Life's not fair is it?  You see, I—while alive—shall never be director... you...," he stated while flexing his fingers, "Shall never see the light of another day..." The man's face was  wearing an expression of utter insanity. "And you... mehehehehe," he cackled.

            "Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?"  A little girl dressed in all white appeared out of nowhere. She looked up at the tall man with a blank stare as Assistant Scott ran away screaming for his "Professor".  

            "What mother? And what do you want?"  Albedo stated.  

"I'm here to tell you that Director Gaignun is on his way to see you.  It is wise that you come up with a good excuse for missing the ceremony. "  Nephilim stated, dully. 

            "Oh, now look what you did! Nephilim, you made me lose my lunch, ahaha!"  He giggled. 

Nephilim, however, chose to ignore Albedo and continued on. "That isn't all you are about to lose, after the Director is done with you."  

            Albedo then took notice of Nephilim's very nice little girl's appearance.  "Oooh," Albedo said while slinking closer to Nephilim, "I quiver with fear!"  

Nephilim's right eye twitched, "Now, Albedo don't look at me that way..." She began to run to the other side of the cavern as Albedo started after her. "Helllllp!"  

            Albedo was close to snapping her arm off (in a very calm way), but luckily Director Gaignun came just in time.  "Albedo," he called out sharply, "stop that." 

            "Great timing Master Gaignun!"  Nephilim called out in a rather relieved voice, as Albedo dropped her from the dangling position she was in.  

"Oh, if it isn't my 'brother' coming to mingle amongst the commoner URTVs?  How exciting."  Albedo said sarcastically.

            "My hos and I didn't see you at Jr.'s ceremony. We were expecting you there,"  Gaignun stated while crossing his arms.  

Albedo walked over to his chalk board, where he had various pictures of little girls posted up. "Oh, that was today? I feel dreadfully awful!"  He then proceeded to drag his hand down the chalk board, giggling all the while. "It must have just slipped my mind, hehehe."

            Nephilim  was still dusting off her white dress. "That isn't the only thing that slips in your mind... As the Director's 'brother' you should have been first in line!"  

Albedo leaned down to the little girl, bringing his face very close, "What was that, peche?  I was first in line... 'til the little red-haired brat was created."  

            Gaignun cut in, angrily, "That little brat is my 'son,' and your future Director."  

Albedo just pranced towards the meadow. "Oh, well I shall practice my courtesy, then." He laughed. 

            "Albedo!"  Gaignun called out, "Don't turn your back on me!"  Albedo just smirked, "Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me...?"  

Gaignun was quick to show off his manliness, and got up in Albedo's face.  "Is that a challenge?"

            "You're quick with temper. Don't worry, I wouldn't dare to challenge you." 

Nephilim continued to pout from her safe spot behind Gaignun. "Why not?"

            "You see, I was given the brains, but not the brute strength. When it comes to that I suppose I'm at the black hole of the star system..." He giggled, and pulled off one of his arms. "Then again," he said, throwing his arm off the cliff, "I do have a few tricks up my sleeve." He held his bloody stump up, and a new arm appeared there, attaching itself seamlessly.

            Albedo continued to walk towards the field. as Nephilim spoke. "There is always one like that... Well, there are actually two in my family." A dark look took over her face as Albedo threw his head in the distance and he took off running after it. "It's a shame, he had to ruin a special occasion."  

            Gaignun sighed, "What am I going to do with him?"

            "You could always let the wild KOS-MOS shoot at him."

            "Haha, Nephilim..." Gaignun shot her a perplexed look. The girl had such a dark sense of humor.

-----

            As it was prone to do every once in awhile on the plains, the rain poured down in torrents, giving the parched land relief from its dry, dry days. The water streaming from the sky ran down rivers, into the grass, over all the trees, including the most splendid tree in the whole of the Kukai Lands—the Sacred Elsawood Tree.

            All was not so beautiful and peaceful inside the Elsawood, however. Hideous strains of heavy rock music filled the air, and every once in awhile these were punctuated by a growling voice. Tony, oblivious to his treemates, sang along with the song. "Asante sana!" he yelled, playing the air guitar. "Squash banana!"

            Cabin fever was taking its toll on the other residents of the tree as well. "Turn that crap down, Tony!" yelled a disgruntled Matthews, looking seriously irked because of the music, the rain… and the smell.

            "Hammer, what the hell are you doing down there?" Matthews peered down into the Elsawood's kitchen.

            "Cooking dinner!" Hammer said. "It's coming along really well, and—" suddenly, a loud boom filled the air, as did a large cloud of putrid orange-green smoke.

            Matthews turned away, slapping his head. "It's always the bad cooking, the music, the smells…" he continued grumbling as he paced the ancient corridors.

            In the midst of all this mayhem, chaos was sitting cross-legged quietly on the floor of his room, humming to himself. In his lap he had a sketchpad, and his fingers were flying all over it, drawing with all his heart.

            When chaos had finished, he lifted his sketch into the air. "Perfect!" he whispered. He taped his sketch to the wall, absentmindedly singing along with Tony's "squash banana," though he hated the music himself. chaos took his permanent marker and began to draw over his sketch. The ink bled through, and stuck to the wall.

            Matthews paced into chaos' chamber, muttering to himself. "Oh, not you, too," he said. "Are you drawing on the walls again, chaos?"

            chaos looked back at Matthews and smiled serenely. "Gnosis," he said, his voice light. After all, Matthews already knew the answer to his question.

            "Always the Gnosis," Matthews muttered, leaving the room. "Your getting rid of them is almost more trouble than it's worth, and another thing…"

            chaos ignored the captain, just as he was ignoring the music and the smell. He finished transferring his art, and removed the sketch from the wall.

            Realizing he'd forgotten one thing, he took his permanent marker. The picture was of a baby with an outstretched palm; chaos now carefully printed the number "666" on the outstretched palm.

            "Jr.," he mused, a pleased smile tugging at his lips.

-----


	2. I just can't wait to be director

Okay! Once again we both have sniffed too much lemonade powder and we've been happily screaming "KOS-MOS" Shion style for the past few days and now are proud to bring you chapter 2 of the Kukai Director! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, we hope it continues to scare/please/not please/whatever.

--Eliza and Ally

            Standing out in the clean recycled air, Jr.'s smile grew even wider as he ran back into the cavern on top of Kukai Rock.  "Gaignun?"  Jr. called out as he made his way through all the 100-series Realians to reach Gaignun, who was sleeping amongst his hos.  "Gaignun!  Get up, dammit!" 

            Jr. was getting ready to kick Gaignun when Shelley spoke. "Little Master is awake..."  

            Gaignun rolled over from his current position, trying to ignore the various, "Gaignuns" that were being shouted at him. Still half asleep, he replied, "He's your Little Master this morning..."

            Jr. proceeded to kick him in the knee. "Get your lazy ass up!  You promised me you would!"  

            Yawning, Gaignun got up followed by Mary and Shelley awakening, and said, "Okay, okay.  Act your age would you?"  

            The happy family made their way outside the cavern, where only Gaignun continued to walk on.  Jr. turned around to acknowledge his mothers, and received a smack in the butt from a giggling Mary. Shooting a glare at Mary behind him, Jr. jogged up Kukai Rock to catch up with his 'father', Gaignun.

            Gaignun was surveying the vast lands that lay before them. "Look there, Jr. All the land that the environmental bugs fly over is our foundation, the Kukai Lands," he stated wisely. 

Jr. rolled his eyes and replied with sarcasm. "Wow, really?"   

            Gaignun glowered at him, but continued. "The rule of a Director falls and rises with those bugs.  Someday, when those bugs fall, I will fall as well, and they will raise again when you become the new Director."  

Jr grinned and said, "Cool. So I get all this?"

            "Yes. You get everything..." Gaignun said, but Jr. interrupted with another question.

"What about that shadowy place?"

            Gaignun quickly replied, "That is the Song of Nephilim.  Stay the fuck away from there."

            Jr. stared then shrugged, and stated, "I thought you said I would own everything!"  

Gaignun simply chuckled and shook his head. "Being a Director doesn't mean you can pimp around as you please. There is a lot more to it than that."

            Ignoring the fact that Gaignun pimped around twice as much as anyone else in the foundation, Jr.'s eyes grew wide with interest. "There's more, huh?"

Gaignun laughed again, "Jr..."

            The two then climbed down from their spot on Kukai Rock, and walked together through the Durandal Plains.  Gaignun then spoke softly, "Everything here forms one delicate circle...  We must all live in harmony together--from the Realians, to the A.G.W.S. Units, to the wild KOS-MOS..." He paused to only continue a moment later, "Jr., you must respect them all."

            "Uh, Gaignun," Jr. began, confused, "Don't we blow up the A.G.W.S. Units sometimes?"

Gaignun shrugged and said, "Yes, but the A.G.W.S. Units... well, they sometimes accidently step on the artificial birds.  The birds can then be re-created by humans, who we employ. Then our employees--as well as us--sometimes get shot by the wild KOS-MOS.  Therefore, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life Recycling."

            "Well put, Gaignun."  Jr. said. Just then Nephilim appeared once again, out of nowhere, as was her usual fashion.

            "Good morning Master Gaignun," she said with a small smile.  

            Gaignun turned around and said, "What are the reports for today?"

            "Well, the wild KOS-MOS have been shooting at the Realians again.  It appears that the Realians are trying to eat them, but as you know..."  Nephilim began. 

Jr. wasn't very interested to hear the boring reports. Instead he began shooting at the various environmental bugs that flew through the air.  One of his bullets went astray, and Jr. ending up shooting a bird.

            "Whoops..."  Jr. mumbled as Gaignun turned his attention to his 'son'.  He calmly asked, "Jr., what are you doing?"

            Jr. simply shrugged and grinned. "I'm practicing my shooting skills. What else would I be doing?"

            Gaignun smirked and held his hand out, motioning for Jr. to hand over one of his guns. "Let a pro show you how it's done."  

Jr. give him a quizzical look. "Whatever." He tossed one of his Makarovs over to Gaignun.

            "Will you please turn around, Nephilim?"  Gaignun asked.

            Nephilim, always obedient, did so. She was oblivious to the scheming that was going on, and continued giving her report in a dull voice. As the 'father' and 'son' huddled together and discussed their scheme, Nephilim finally took notice of what was going on.  

            "Master Gaignun, what are you and Little Master doing?"  Nephilim , her voice slightly worried.

            "Mm, nothing," Gaignun replied as Nephilim sighed. Gaignun then continued, "Just a shooting lesson, that's all."

            "Oh, please no Master Gaignun!  This is too humiliating for me!"  Nephilim said, frowning. Her lower lip was beginning to pout.

            Gaignun just motioned for her to be quiet and to turn around again. Nephilim peeked back over her shoulder to find that Gaignun and Jr. were nowhere in sight.  Nervously she called out, "Little Master?  Master Gaginun?"

            Just then, a bullet whizzed by her head, and she fell off the rock in shock.  Gaignun  cheered as Jr. grinned with happiness. Nephilim's look of displeasure was a great contrast from the success on the faces of both URTVs.

            Suddenly, a small 100-series Realian approached Nephilim, weaving her way through the grass. "Nephilim, there's bad news!"

            Gaignun was reloading his Makarov, and about to teach Jr. another way of shooting, when Nephilim interrupted him. "Master Gaignun!" she cried. "There are Gnosis coming onto the Eastern Dock Plain!"

            Gaignun's face grew serious. He handed back Jr.'s gun, and he immediately started off towards the plain. "Jr., I must go. You stay here."

            Jr. frowned. "Why can't I go? There are plenty of things in this world scarier than the Gnosis."  

            Gaignun merely shook his head. "Just stay here, will you?"

            As Gaignun left, little Nephilim began to walk with Jr. back to Kukai Rock, doing her best to show the Little Master some sympathy. "Don't worry, someday you'll be able to chase away those annoying, foolish, fatheaded, pesky, ugly, horrible, stupid--"

            Jr. held up his hand and said, "Okay... I get the point, already!"

            Nephilim smiled innocently and continued. "Well, one day you'll be able to chase them around as much as you like."

            "Hey, Uncle Albedo! Guess what!"

            Albedo, toying with the snapped-off arm of some unlucky Realian, didn't turn around. "You shot another bird." Albedo didn't understand the boy's interesting in shooting airborne objects. Dismembering Realians was far more entertaining.

            "No, stupid," Jr. said. "_I'm_ gonna be the next Director of the Kukai Foundation!"

            Albedo giggled. "Yeah right," he said, tossing the arm over the cliff behind him. "You gutless bastard." He moved his eyes to look over at his 'nephew,' who seemed confused.

            "You're so weird," Jr. said, an edge of scorn in his voice.

            Albedo produced a knife, covered in dried blood, and idly ran the edge along the crook of his elbow. "You have no idea. Did Gaignun show you the entire Foundation?"

            Jr. smirked. "Everything," he said. His voice was laced with confidence, and Albedo immediately knew that things were about to get much more fun.

            "He didn't show you that area of dead space to the north?"

            Jr.'s face fell, and he kicked at the dirt on the ground. "Nah," he admitted. "Gaignun said I'm not allowed to go there."

            "Well, he's absolutely right," Albedo snickered. "Not many are confident enough to go there, what with the song and all."

            "_I'm_ confident," Jr. said. "What's out there? Does it have anything to do with our Nephilim?"

            "I've never asked," Albedo said, delicately. "But a secret laboratory is _no_ place for a—"

            "Wow!" Jr. said, excited all of a sudden. Laboratories were so much fun! He'd been born in one, of course, but a _secret_ laboratory was bound to be much more fun.

            "Oh, dear," Albedo said, his voice shaking with laughter. "I've said too much, haven't I? Do me a favor, and never go there. We wouldn't want you to hear the Song, now would we? That beautiful song… that maddening, delightful song…" At this point Albedo broke out into a full cackle.

            Jr.'s face plainly said that he planned to go visit this place as soon as he could. "Sure, Uncle Albedo," he said. "Whatever you say!"

            "Run along, now," Albedo said, satisfied with his tricks. "Your mothers are probably looking for you."

            His eyes full of a scheme, Jr. turned and ran back towards the front of Kukai Rock. 

            A waterfall ran down one side of Kukai Rock, and it was there the citizens took it upon themselves to bathe. At the moment, a little 100-Series was standing under a stream of water, clad in a swimsuit, scrubbing her hair with the aid of her adopted mother.

            All the peace and silence of the waterfall was broken when the Little Master, Jr., came running in, looking for his friend.

            "MOMO!" he called, spotting her. "Hey, MOMO!"

            The 100-Series, a little embarrassed that he would come looking for her here, tried to keep her composure. "Hi, Jr.!"

            "Come on, MOMO," Jr. said. "I just heard about this great place, I think you'd love it!"

            MOMO glanced up at her head, which was covered in suds. "Jr.," she whispered. "I'm taking a _shower_!"

            "And it's time for yours."

            Before Jr. could protest, Shelley grabbed him from behind. Stripping him of his trenchcoat, she shoved him under the waterfall, poured shampoo in his hair, and began to work it vigorously with her fingertips.

            "Gah!" Jr. spluttered, running out from under the water. "Shelley, you're messin' up my hair, dammit!" He stuck his head back under the waterfall, washed the soap out, then smoothed down his hair. He drew himself up with as much attitude as he could (though his clothes were dripping wet.). "I'm clean, already. Can MOMO and I go now?"

            "I don't know, Little Master," Shelley said. "Gaignun told you to stay out of trouble. Where is it you're taking her?"

            "Uh…" Jr. said, thinking fast. "Somewhere in Sector 26."

            "But Jr.," MOMO said, "I've been there lots of times! What's so special—"

            Jr. leaned in towards her face. "It's something new," he said. "Real special—a surprise!"

            MOMO's face lit up. She loved surprises.

            "So, can we go?" Jr. asked, turning back towards Shelley.

            "Well…" Shelley said. "What do you think, Juli?"

            MOMO's mother looked more than happy to let her go. "Go," she said, in a flat voice. "Take the girl out of my sight. I don't want to see her."

            _Why doesn't Mommy love me?_ Thought MOMO.

            "Then, it's all right with me…" Shelley began.

            "Sweet!" Jr. cried.

            Shelley, however, was not finished. "…as long as Nephilim goes with you."

            The smiles dropped immediately from Jr. and MOMO's faces. "Aw, dammit," Jr. muttered.

            "Please hurry," Nephilim murmured. "I can't remain in this world for too long. The sooner we reach Sector 26, the sooner we can return."

            MOMO giggled, and turned to whisper to Jr. "So where are we really going?" she asked.

            "The Song of Nephilim!" Jr. said. 

            MOMO's eyes lit up. "Wow! Does that have anything to do with her?"

            Jr. shrugged.

            MOMO continued to speak, getting more excited. "Will I be able to see Daddy there?"

            "Uh… maybe," Jr. lied.

            "How are we going to stop her from coming with us?" MOMO's large golden eyes turned towards Nephilim, whose orange hair was waving in the breeze.

            Before Jr. could reply, Nephilim turned around and smiled a wan smile at the two whisperers.

            "You two are so cute," she said. "If… you could only face your pasts, I'm sure you two could get married."

            Jr. raised one eyebrow. "Me? Marry MOMO? But she's a Realian!"

            MOMO looked a little hurt.

            "No offense," Jr. added quickly.

            "No, it would be a little weird, wouldn't it?" MOMO giggled, agreeing. 

            "Well, I doubt you'll have a choice," Nephilim said. "Though sometimes a tiny wave can spread throughout the whole, I'm afraid the power of a 'parent's' decision is stronger even than the most hopeful wave."

            Jr. mouthed her last few words with a sarcastic expression on his face. "When I'm director, 'parental' decisions will be the first thing to go."

            "Not so long as I'm around," Nephilim said, annoyed.

            "Yeah, you won't be around forever," Jr. said. "Go fade back into your world of consciousness."

            "Nice try," Nephilim said, "but only the director can tell me where to go."

            "But Jr.'s the future director," MOMO pointed out.

            "Yeah," Jr. said, thumping his chest. "So go back to your little world and play with Feb."

            Nephilim scowled. "Not yet I won't! With an attitude like that you'll never be able to face your past and take your place in the Circle of Life Recycling."

            Jr. smiled, listening to the mysterious background music, and prepared to burst into song. "That's not the way I see it," he said.

I'm gonna be a mighty director So U-TIC beware! 

            Nephilim was growing more annoyed by the second.

Well, I've never seen a director of people With quite a little— 

            Jr. cracked Nephilim over the head, mortified, and continued his song.

Hey!  I'm gonna be the main event 

_like no director was before_

I'm workin' on finishing up 

_the new casino, hardcore_

            "Thus far, a rather…" Nephilim paused to search for the right word. "stupid thing…"

            Jr. ignored her.

Oh, I  just can't wait to be director! 

            "You've a rather long way to go, Little Master, if you think—"

No one sayin' do this 

            "Please accept your memories," Nephilim begged.

            MOMO decided to jump into the song, as well.

No one sayin' be there 

            Oh, not MOMO too, Nephilim thought. "Whoops, what I meant was…"

No one sayin' stop that 

            Jr. was smirking.

            "Look, Little Master—" Nephilim began.

No one sayin' see here! 

            "Now see here!" Nephilim cried, as Jr. and MOMO ran away, the latter in giggles.

Free to pimp around all day! 

            "Well, I guess that's kind of true," Nephilim admitted, thinking grudgingly of Gaignun's favorite hobby.

            Jr. grinned triumphantly.

Free to do it all my way! 

            "I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart," Nephilim told him.

Directors don't need advice From creepy little girls for a start 

            "If this is where the Foundation is headed, count me the hell out!" Nephilim declared. "Out of service, out of Kukai, I wouldn't hang about." Suddenly snapping, she joined in the song.

Perhaps I'll take a job with Vector— 

            Jr. interrupted her.

Oh, I just can't wait to be director! 

            Jr. and MOMO ran off, leading Nephilim on yet another wild goose chase through the plains.

Everybody look left! 

            Jr. fired his gun to the left, and Nephilim jumped out of the way just in time.

Everybody look right! 

            Just as Nephilim had moved to Jr.'s right, afraid of another shot, another bullet flew past her ear.

Everywhere you look I'm Standing in the spotlight! 

            He posed triumphantly. "Not yet!" Nephilim scowled.

            A gaggle of 100-Series Realians and A.G.W.S. units emerged from the grass. They joined the chorus.

Let every creation go for broke and sing Let's hear it on the bridge and on the wings It's gonna be Little Master's finest fling! 

            "Whoa," Jr. said, punctuating the song.

Oh, I just can't wait to be director! Oh, I just can't wait to be director! Oh, I just can't waaaaaaaait… to be director! 

            The swarm of Realians, A.G.W.S., and the single URTV in the midst of it all was too much for Nephilim. She found her vision fading, and when it cleared, she was standing before a swingset. "Oh, no," she said, looking around. "Jr.? MOMO?"


	3. Be Prepared

Here is chapter three of The Kukai Director, our glorious Xenosaga/Lion King crossover 'fic! Apologies for the delay, it was really my (Eliza's) fault, as Ally wrote her portion of this chapter promptly. (Rewriting the song was not an easy task) Both of us are really glad that you all are enjoying the story; please keep the reviews coming, as we love to hear them! (in reply to one—Allen would have made a great Zazu, but don't worry, the part we gave him is one we think he fits extremely nicely.) Now sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter, filled with the goodness of head volleyball, "father"-"son" love, and a Kirschwasser named Ed.

--Eliza (writing this note) and Ally

p.s.: once again, I can't get the formatting right. One of these days, I will actually go through the story and make it look pretty on fanfiction.net. Please accept apologies for any weird formatting/italicizing in the lyrical sections.

Jr. and MOMO ran towards the Song of Nephilim, MOMO giggling the whole way.

            "Yeah, we lost her!"  Jr. said, with glee.

            MOMO nodded her head and laughed again. "I'm glad my idea worked!"

            Jr. shot MOMO a confused looked, but then a slow grin began to spread across his face.

            "Your idea?" Jr. began, "Even if it was yours, I was the one to pull off all the right moves."

            MOMO frowned, "But I helped too, Jr.!"

            He just grinned again, "Yeah... right!"  And then proceeded to burst into laughter from the look on MOMO's face.

            MOMO proceeded to reach into a pocket that she didn't even know existed, and pulled out a big wand with a star on top. She smiled innocently at Jr., then began swacking at him with the wand. 

            "Hey!"  Jr. yelled.

            The two began to fight playfully, and before Jr. knew it MOMO had him moving backwards, away from the wand.  

            "Take this!"  MOMO shouted and gave Jr. a final whack upside the head. "Dark Scepter!" A flock of bats appeared out of nowhere, and flew away.

            Taking a step backwards, Jr. tripped over a rock, but before beginning his fall, he grabbed MOMO's hand and took her with him.  The two rolled down a sloped hallway, and when they finally came to a stop, MOMO had Jr. pinned to the ground with her mystical wand.

            Jr. looked at her pretending to be annoyed, "Arg, lemme up, MOMO!"

            MOMO got off of him, and then realized the position they had been in.  She blushed a little, but Jr. didn't seem to notice.  He had taken in their surroundings.  They had made it into the secret lab!

            "Wow, this place is really neat!" MOMO said with excitement. "I bet Daddy is here!"

            "Yeah, of course! Heh..."  Jr. lied, averting his eyes.

            The two continued to walk further into the lab, and soon discovered a large test tube of some sort.  Jr. leaned forward to examine the tube when a Gnosis popped up in his face.

            "AH!"  MOMO shrieked.  "That's really creepy!"

            She ran behind Jr., using him as a shield of sorts. Jr. performed a quick Moonlit Serenade, and the Gnosis disappeared. Suddenly, everything seemed a lot quieter; every little shuffle either of them made echoed in the strange hallways.

            "Jr., we could get big trouble for being in here." She said the words slowly, unsure of how Jr. would react.

            Jr. turned to face her and grinned. "Yeah, isn't it great?  Come on, let's check out this place even more!"

            Before the two could venture any further, Nephilim materialized in front of them. 

            "The only way you could keep checking it out would be if you accepted your memories, which you haven't. We are leaving right this minute, Little Master!" Nephilim was extremely annoyed.

            Jr. smirked at Nephilim. "What, you're done playing with Feb already?"

            Nephilim scowled at his response, "She's Febronia to you, Jr.!  You are not in the Kukai Lands anymore, and therefore you both are in great danger!  The Song of Nephilim is no place for you or MOMO to be."

            MOMO watched as Jr. strolled back towards the large test tube. He knocked on the glass and laughed. "What's so dangerous about this?"

            Jr. began laughing again, but this time more laughter joined in, and it wasn't MOMO or Nephilim. Three Kirschwasser Realians appeared from underneath a table behind the test tube. MOMO's eyes grew wide. Those were her sisters!

            'Daddy really must be here!'  MOMO thought.

            "#02, what is it that we have here?"  said the first Kirschwasser, her voice curiously soft and flat.

            "I don't know #01," stated the second one. "It looks like Daddy's favorite. Right... Ed?"

            Ed, the last of the little Kirschwassers, nodded and laughed quietly.

            "That is what I thought. We have trespassers in the Song of Nephilim," said #01.    Nephilim nervously grabbed at Jr. and MOMO's hands, trying to lead them out of the lab.  "Oh, no it was just a simple accident!  We shall leave now."

The trio attempted to leave, but #02 got in the way, "Please hold.  I know you," she said looking at Nephilim, "You're Gaignun Kukai's creepy little girl."

            Nephilim simply scowled, "I am Master Gaignun's…" Nephilim paused, trying to find a good word. "... majordomo."

            Ed giggled and pointed to MOMO as #01 stared at Jr. "That would then make you Rubedo—", but before she continue #02 approached Jr., and began to put her fingers around his neck.

            "I want the me," she whispered, "that's inside of you."

            Jr. backed away. "You can't do anything to me!"  

            "Technically they can. You are in their lab..."  Nephilim said.

            "Hey," Jr. began, somewhat protesting, "But I thought you said they were nothing, only useless Realians that Mizrahi—"

            MOMO interrupted. "Jr.!"  

            "Well, we must leave now before I fade away again."  Nephilim said, while attempting to drag Jr. away.

            #02 just smiled, scarily. "But we'd love for you to stay.  Don't you agree Ed?"

            The little girl next to her nodded and giggled again.

            "I know," #01 said, "Let us become one with them." She pointed towards MOMO.

            "I've always wanted Daddy to look at me." said #02, obviously relishing the idea behind her emotionless mask.  

            While the two Kirschwassers were talking, Jr., MOMO, and Nephilim snuck past them. Ed noticed what they were doing. She jumped in front of her sisters, and began to wave her arms, and point.

            #01 turned to look at her, "What is it Ed?"

            "They are getting away. We must hurry after them,"  #02 said, watching the escaping trio. 

            The three Kirschwassers started off after their fleeing guests, not positive where they'd gone, but figuring they'd headed back to the entrance.

            Jr. stopped and turned around, noticing something. "Huh? Where did Nephilim go?"

            "Do you think she faded away again?"  MOMO asked.

            "I'm not sure, MOMO..."

            Meanwhile, Nephilim found herself in space, floating around aimlessly.        

            She groaned, "I knew this was a bad idea.  I have to find Master Gaignun!"

            She faded away again, leaving KOS-MOS to float by.

            "She has a 95.6832% chance of getting to Gaignun before the Kirschwassers find Jr. and MOMO," stated the android, blankly. "Their chances of survival are high, but this is not a certainty."

            Though they hated to go back into the horrible place, Jr. and MOMO turned around to look for Nephilim, in fear that the Kirschwassers had taken her. They ran into a side room, and found Nephilim nowhere in sight.

            Suddenly, #01 and #02 leaped out of a couple of concealed test tubes, and landed neatly in front of the frightened URTV and Realian. "Boo," they whispered.

            MOMO squealed in fright from the sight of her very scary sisters, and Jr. grabbed her by the hand, running away. The two soon found themselves falling down a flight of stairs; they'd been so scared that they hadn't been watching where they were going. Jr. hit the bottom, while MOMO landed a few steps above.

            "Hehe..."  Giggled #02, "Here MOMO, MOMO. Daddy's little Sakura..."

            Jr. gave out a shout, and shot at #02 before she could reach MOMO.  The Kirschwasser frowned at Jr., looking at her half detached arm.

            "Only Master can do that," said #02 with a confused look.

            The chase began again, and continued until MOMO and Jr. found themselves running towards a dead end.  

            "Now, for the me that is inside of you..." #01 whispered, as the rest circled around MOMO and Jr.

            "Don't get cocky!"  Jr. said while attempting to release some of his URTV power.  To his disappointment, his pitiful aura didn't even reach halfway to the Kirschwassers.

            Giggling #02 said, "Is that all you have?"

            Jr. was about to try again when a flash of black light smacked the Kirschwassers down by surprise.  

            "What is this?" #01 whispered while in mid-air.

            Gaignun ran in with Nephilim and unleashed another attack on the three Kirschwassers, knocking them all over.

            He stood before them with an angry look upon his face.  He growled, "If you ever come near Jr. again, I will kill you."

            "That is Jr.?  I thought he was Rubedo."  Said #01 confused, once again.

            #01 nodded in agreement, "That's what I thought.... Ed?"

            Ed just giggled and held up a sign that said "Same!"

            Gaignun glared at the trio, before they squirmed out of his grasp and ran off.  Nephilim approached Gaignun with a small smile, but it soon faded away when she saw his angry countenance.

            Jr. slowly turned his gaze towards Gaignun, "Gaignun, I..."

            "Jr.," Gaignun said, interrupting, "You've disobeyed me once again. How many times do I have to tell you to act your age?"  He sighed, then continued. "Let's go home."

            MOMO and Jr. walked a few steps away from Gaignun, MOMO feeling ashamed for what she had done, while Jr. felt more annoyed at having been caught. 

            MOMO noticed his agitation. "I thought you were very brave," she said with a small smile.

            As the group was leaving, an object began to roll down the hallway.  When it finally stopped, the white-haired head didn't look too happy; in fact, Albedo was quite upset at the sight of Jr. and Gaignun walking away from the Song of Nephilim, unharmed.

            The group finally reached the edge of the Durandal Plains, where Kukai Rock could be seen in the distance.  

            Gaignun stood still for a moment, then spoke, "Nephilim. Take MOMO home."  His voice was as stern as before. "Ziggy is very concerned for her safety."

            Nephilim nodded, and started off with MOMO, but stopped briefly by Jr.. "Good luck, Little Master," she whispered.

            Jr. watched as the two disappeared into the darkness and felt an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over him.

            "Jr.!" Gaignun's voice was wavering between talking and yelling.

            Jr. walked up to Gaignun, his eyes on the ground. 

            He then took notice, mentally, that Gaignun's feet were really damn huge.

            Sad music drifted into the air; at first Gaignun looked around confused, but decided to ignore it, and turned to his 'son'.  

            "Jr., I'm very disappointed with you. Your actions tonight could have lead to something far worse than what happened. And you even put MOMO in danger!" 

            Jr. looked up, his eyes watering, "I was," he paused taking a deep breath, "Just trying to be brave… and a pimp… like you..."

            Gaignun shook his head gravely. "I'm only brave when I need to be.  And being a pimp isn't everything you know..." he coughed.

            Jr.'s eyes were still teary, and Gaignun spoke again, reproachfully. "Don't cry, Jr.—"

            He was cut off by a burst of laughter. Jr. grinned. "GOT YOU!"

            Gaignun did not find this funny. He shot an irritated look at Jr., and continued with his speech, "I was scared, you know."

            "You were... scared?"  Jr. blinked, not exactly sure if he was hearing everything right. The smile faded from his face

            "I was scared," Gaignun affirmed, and paused to place his hands upon Jr.'s small shoulders. "I was scared of losing you."

            "Oh," Jr. began, not quite sure what to make of it all. "I guess even Directors get scared, huh?" He shot a serious look up at Gaignun. However, his face quickly broke into a smile. "But I bet those Kirschwassers were even scareder!"

            Gaignun smiled, and laughed lightly.  "Jr..."

            Gaignun thought back to how Jr. had fooled him earlier, and decided on his revenge.  Grabbing Jr. by the collar of his trenchcoat, he pulled Jr. into a headlock, and began doing the one thing Jr. hated.

            "HEY!" Jr. shouted, "Stop messing up my hair, dammit!"

            Jr. attempted to wriggle out of his grasp, but it only served to muss up his hair even more. Finally, Jr. tripped Gaignun with his foot, and the two fell onto the ground.  They looked at each other and grinned slightly.

            Jr. turned his head towards Gaignun and said, "We'll always be together right?"

            "Jr.," Gaignun said softly, "Let me tell you something. Look up there." He gestured towards the stars, "The great Directors of the past watch over us from those stars… So if you ever feel alone, look up there and I will be with you."

            Jr. nodded, and the two stood up. "Okay," Jr. said with a grin. "Now let's go home."

            "That horrible Gaignun," #01 said, emotionlessly. She prodded her leg. "He's  damaged my artificial muscles. I'll be limping for a week."

            Ed, who had come out of the ordeal miraculously unharmed, tittered.

            #01 shot a cold look at her stupid sister. "It isn't funny, Ed."

            Ed's laughter did not cease; rather, it became stronger.

            #01 considered the consequences of her actions only a split-second before punching Ed in the face.

            #02 approached her sisters calmly, and pushed them apart. "Stop it," she said. "Look at you. No wonder Daddy loves her so much."

            "If it weren't for those URTVs, we could have become her," #01 complained.

            #02 nodded. "I so despise them."

            "They're such good shots—"

            "Color coordinated—"

            "Numbered as well—"

            "And," #02 added, "they are exceedingly—" (#01 added her voice to her sister's) "—uuuuugly!"

            "Oh?" a white-haired head rolled onto the scene, and grinned at the Kirschwassers. Moments later, the body had arrived. Albedo stepped on his head and a new one grew in its place atop his shoulders. "Surely not all the URTVs are so bad."

            "Master," #01 said, "it is a pleasure to see you."

            "Certainly much better than seeing Gaignun again," #02 agreed.

            "He caused damage to my nervous system," #01 told her sister. "Now I just hear his name and twitch."

            "Gaignun," #02 offered, and #01 shuddered.

            After a spell, #01 looked back at her sister. "Do it again," she said.

            "Gaignun."

            #01 twitched again.

            "Gaignun, Gaignun, Gaignun!" #01 fell to the floor (she looked as though she might be having a seizure), and Ed dissolved into peals of laughter.

            "I can see why Mizrahi preferred ma peche over the likes of them," Albedo muttered. He pulled #02 into his lap and caressed her hair. "I don't think you really deserve this, sweetling," he told her.

            "We apologize, Master," she said. "the children were not alone. Did you expect us to do such a thing as kill Gaignun?"

            Albedo grinned maliciously, and twisted her hair. The Kirschwasser did not cry out in pain, though she certainly must have felt a great deal of it. "Exactly," he whispered.

            Albedo stood up, dumping #02 unceremoniously to the floor. He began to sing.

I know that your powers of retention Are better than your sisters' who've died So boring as you are, pay attention 

_My words are a matter of pride._

            The three Kirschwassers gathered, watching him with reverence. A few of their sisters began to approach as well, crawling out of the shadows of Albedo's throne room.

It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs 

_But we're talking directors and successions,_

_Even _you've_ got something behind those blank stares_

            The Kirschwassers, growing excited, began to sing backup for Albedo as he strutted around his throne room, continuing his song.

So prepare for the mission of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational fun 

            Albedo tore off his arm and threw it into the crowd of Kirschwassers.

A painful reality Is tiptoeing nearer 

            "Shall we kill the bastard?" suggested a Kirschwasser.

            "Just listen to Master," Albedo told her.

_I'm sure it sounds precious,_

It's you I'll caress as At last I am taking my due With pain so deliciously bared Be prepared! 

            Albedo produced a knife and sliced off one of his legs, and threw it to a Kirschwasser, giggling.

            "We shall prepare, Master," #02 said. "What shall we prepare for?"

            "For the death," Albedo snickered, "of a director."

            "Has Gaignun fallen sick?" asked #02.

            "No, you stupid girl," Albedo said, twisting her arm. "We're going to kill him—and Rubedo, too."

            #01 smiled slightly. "It is a perfect idea. Anarchy is wholly preferable over the rule of a Director.

            "No Director!" #02 and #01 cried, while Ed clapped her hands in delight.

            "You truly are more thick than you look," Albedo said. "The director will be me. Stay by me; you shall never be neglected again."

            "Long live Director Albedo," chorused a monotone of Kirschwasser voices. They all began to sing.

It's great that we'll soon be connected With a director we dearly adore 

            Albedo grinned at them. "Of course, quid pro quo," he said, "you're expected to take certain duties on board."

_The cosmos are littered with peches,_

And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is No one will love you without me! 

            The Kirschwassers grew excited, and all stood up. Albedo grinned, and sliced his head off neatly. He threw it into the crowd, and the little Realians began hitting it back and forth, just like a game of volleyball. Albedo considered to sing, and the Kirschwassers threw in their own lines where it suited his wonderful song.

So prepare for the coup of the century! 

   _(oooh)_

_Be prepared for the most _delightful _scam!_

   _(oooh, la la la,)_

Meticulous planning 

_   (We'll have love)_

Insanity spanning 

   _(Lots of love)_

Decades of infection 

   _(We repeat)_

Is why Gaignun's rejection 

   _(Such a treat!)_

            Albedo climbed up top his throne, gazing down upon the Kirschwassers, who were still batting his head back and forth. He came to the climax of his song, a glorious look on his face.

Will make me Director 

_The sooner, the better,_

They'll see what a miracle I am… Yes my life and my secrets are bared… Be prepared! 

            The Kirschwassers turned to face their leader in his most glorious moment, and chorused in agreement with him.

Yes, our lives and our secrets are bared… Be prepared! 

            "AAAAAahahahahahahaha!!!" Albedo laughed, and for once, all the Kirschwassers—not just Ed—laughed with him. The Song of Nephilim echoed eerily in the background.


	4. To Die For

We apologize that this chapter took a little longer to get up, but hope that you enjoy it anyway. Hope everyone is still enjoying the 'fic, and stick around for the lemonade-induced craze that the next chapter will certainly involve.

--Ally and Eliza.

            Clouds floated slowly across the sky and a certain blue-haired android drifted among them.  The peaceful sounds of artifical birds could be heard as they chirped a morning tune, but it was soon interrupted by a certain, insane laugh.  The laugh was coming from a person standing besides a rock that was adorned by a small tree.

            Albedo giggled and when he regained his composure, he said, "Now Jr., you wait here.  Your 'father' has a _marvelous _surprise for you!  Indeed...."  Albedo ended it with another giggle.

            Jr.'s face lit up at the mention of a surprise.  He joyously jumped up with excitement and grinned at Albedo.

             "Oooh!  A surprise?  What is it?"  Jr. half-demanded.

            Albedo smirked. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

            Jr. pouted, but since he was a quick thinker, he came up with an idea. "If you tell me, I can always act surprised," he said. "stupid."

            Albedo laughed, continued to laugh, then took a breath, and said, "How clever.  You are such a monster… Both you and I."

            "Come on 'Uncle' Albedo," Jr. stated while shooting him a confused glance, "Just tell me, dammit!"

            "No, no," Albedo said while shaking his head, "This is only for you and your "father".  You know, a son-father relationship... thing."

            Albedo paused before turning around and said, "Well, I'll go get him."

            Jr. shrugged, but started after Albedo, "I'll go with you!"

            Albedo whipped around and proceeded to rip off his arm while doing so.  It broke off with a loud _snap.  _

            "NO!"  Albedo shouted, and then started waving his arm around in the air, "No, no, just stay on this rock.  You wouldn't want to get into another mess like the one with the Song of Nephilim... Now would you, eh?"

            A frown crossed over Jr.'s face as he said, "You know about that?"

            Albedo gave an exasperated sigh, "Jr., everyone knows about that!"

            "... Really?"  Jr. squeaked out.  "Shit."  He grumbled afterwards. Jr. wondered if his reputation would be ruined.

            "Good thing "daddy" was there to save you.  Heheheheh."  Albedo giggled out.  He then leaned in towards Jr.'s face, "Oh, and just between you and me, you might want to work on that wimpy shot of yours."

            Albedo kissed the top of Jr.'s head before roughingly shoving him away.  He turned around and began to walk away.

            Jr., wiping the top of his head off, called out annoyed, "Hey, Albedo will I like the surprise?"

            "It's to die for, Rubedo."  Albedo whispered out.

            Close by, a few Kirschwassers were prancing about—Three that seemed quite amused with themselves.  Or at least one of them was.

            "I... I have to move now!"  Whined #1.

            Ed turned around and giggled, "Ehehehehehe."  She nodded and continued to giggle.

            "Please be quiet.  We have to wait for Master Albedo."  Said #2, who had an anxious expression on her face.  

            "If everything goes right, Master will look at _us _and _love us!_"  #1 squealed.                     

            Ed smiled and said, "OooH!  Hehehehe."

            #2 frowned, "Knock it off."

            But Ed continued to laugh much to #2's dismay.  #2 glared at her sister, and as the patience slowly ran out of her, she tackled Ed to the ground.  #1 hopped around the two - trying to get their attention.

            #1 threw a nearby rock at the two, and said in a hushed voice, "Stop this at once.  We wouldn't want the Gnosis to notice us, now would we?"

            The other two sisters looked a little disappointed, but got back up.  All three of the little Kirschwassers were tired of waiting.

            After having a glass of lemonade, #1 jumped up and pointed towards a white-haired head that rolled in.  One Gnosis was quick to notice the human shape, and quickly pounced on the object.  It smashed to bloody bits.  A headless body stepped out slightly from the shadows, and a new head regenerated.  Albedo waved his detached arm at the three Kirschwassers.  

            The three Kirschwassers smiled evilly.  "It is time."

            Jr., meanwhile, was miraculously being a good boy, and seated on the rock where Albedo had told him to stay. He was still stewing over one of his 'uncle's' previous comments, though. 

            "Wimpy shot," Jr. muttered. "Hah."

            Out of the corner of his eye, Jr. noticed an environmental bug floating by aimlessly. Quietly, Jr. drew one of his guns and fired it in the bug's direction. He missed by about a foot, and the bug did not react.

            "Dammit," Jr. muttered, and tried again. He came closer, but still missed by about six inches. The little nanomachine still did not react. Jr. fired once more, and this time hit the bug dead on! It exploded into a million little nano-pieces, which fell, quivering to the canyon floor. Jr.'s lucky shot echoed eerily against the rock walls.

            And then, after a moment, Jr. noticed that the pieces that had fallen were still quivering, though they had already hit the ground. That was odd, there shouldn't have been any movement from them. Was it because there was a breeze blowing at them?

            Jr. knelt down to investigate, and then quickly learned that the ground was shaking.

            "What?" he muttered. "What the hell is this?"

            A slight fear began to prickle away at the back of his neck. Slowly, Jr. turned around to face the mouth of the canyon. The ground was shaking more now, and he feared the worst.

            And the worst was what he saw.

            "Aaah!" Jr. screamed as the herd of Gnosis descended far too quickly into the canyon, towards him. He fired a shot in their direction, but as they hadn't been pulled into his dimension with the Hilbert effect, it was no use. Jr. yelled again, and turned and ran.

            Elsewhere on the plains, Gaignun and Nephilim were out making the morning's rounds. A curious look flashed in Nephilim's eyes, and she turned towards the canyon, where she could see dust flying up in the distance.

            "Look, Master Gaignun," she said. "The Gnosis are on the move…"

            Gaignun narrowed his eyes. "That's odd," he said.

            Suddenly, a breathless Albedo ran up to the two of them. His left arm had been removed, and was currently being held by the right.

            "Oh, Gaignun," Albedo panted, "it's terrible. There's a stampede, in the canyon!" he waved his severed arm wildly in the direction of the gorge. "Jr.'s down there!"

            Gaignun felt his heart skip a beat, and gasped. "Jr.!?"

            Jr. kept on running and running; he ran as though his life depended on it—which it did—but still the Gnosis kept coming and he was certain he couldn't outrun them forever. He looked ahead of him, and saw a dead tree. There was no time to think; he jumped forward, grabbed a branch, and swung up onto it, only hanging on halfway. He felt one of the non-corporeal Gnosis pass through his hanging trenchcoat, and shivered—what an odd sensation.

            Nephilim suddenly appeared, clinging to the tree trunk next to him like a koala.

            Jr. looked over at her, panicking. "Neph," he cried. "Help me!"

            "Your 'father' is on his way!" Nephilim promised. "Hold on, Little Master!" And she vanished into her own dimension.

            "Hurry!" Jr. begged, losing his grip momentarily from the tree. He struggled in desperation to hold on.

            Albedo and Gaignun were standing on some of the higher ledges in the canyon, looking around desperately for Jr. "Rubedo!" Gaignun called. "Where are you? _Rubedo!!_" There was no answer.

Suddenly, Nephilim materialized next to them.

            "Master Gaignun," she said, "he's there! There, on that tree!"

            Gaignun searched wildly with his eyes, until he spotted Jr.'s unmistakable mop of ruby-red hair. "Hold on, Jr.!" he called. "I'm coming!"

            Down at the bottom, a particularly violent Gnosis punched the trunk of Jr.'s tree. It swayed madly, and Jr. nearly fell. He screamed in terror.

            Gaignun knew he couldn't wait any longer. He jumped into the gorge, and, using his mad leet pimpin' skillz, managed to dodge the Gnosis and make his way nearer to his 'son.'

            Back up on the ledge, Nephilim was wrought with panic. "Oh, Albedo, this is terrible!" she babbled. "What are we going to do? Oh, I know—Realians! I'll go find the anti-Gnosis Realians, and--"

            Albedo backhanded her into the cliff wall with his severed hand. Nephilim's eyes blanked, and then she phased away. Snickering, Albedo tossed his limb into the stampede and a new one grew on his arm in its place. "Come, KOS-MOS," he said.

            "I am happy to be of service," KOS-MOS said, stepping out from behind a rock.

            Gaignun, meanwhile, was nearing Jr.'s tree. A Gnosis stopped and swiped at him; the blow would have taken his head clean off had Gaignun not ducked. The Gnosis, instead, rammed its fist-like appendage into the tree. Jr. screamed horribly and went flying.

            Thinking quickly, Gaignun leaped up into the air and caught the back collar of Jr.'s jacket delicately in his teeth. He sidestepped three basilisks, and managed to set Jr. down on a ledge.

            Suddenly, more Gnosis were after him, and before he could climb to his 'son's' side, he was forced to run further and further. Gaignun spotted Albedo up a rocky incline, and jumped up onto a ledge, desperately trying to escape. Most of the Gnosis ran by, however, one decided not to ignore him. As Gaignun barely clung to the ledge, the Gnosis jumped up onto it, standing behind him.

            Albedo gazed into Gaignun's eyes for a long time.

            "Albedo," Gaignun begged, slipping. "'Brother…' Help me!"

            Albedo's face slowly spread into a horrible and sinister grin.

            "Long live the director," He proclaimed, and then nodded to the android who pulled out her special anti-Gnosis rail guns.

            Gaignun stared in horror as KOS-MOS proceeded to shoot the hell out of the Gnosis behind him--as well as him, since he was in the way. Gaignun gave one last pained gasp before falling down into the gorge, a bloody mess.

            "Noooo!!" Jr. screamed, from his vantage point. He could see the dying Gnosis, and KOS-MOS, and Gaignun falling, and it all seemed too horrible to imagine. It had to be a nightmare, some terrible dream!

            As the last of the Gnosis ran through the canyon, Jr. jumped down off his precipice and ran to his 'father's' side.

            "Gaignun?" Jr. called out, fearing the worst. He heard a sound and his heart rose for just a second, but it was only a straggling Fairy, and it flew by without noticing him.

            As the dust cleared, Jr. saw what was clearly Gaignun in his black suit, lying on the floor of the gorge. For an instant, he dared to hope. "Gaignun?" he called. "Gaignun, come on, get up!"

            Jr. inched closer, and through the clearing dust, he saw that Gaignun's body was riddled with bullet wounds. Jr. thought his heart was going to explode. He took one step back, too afraid to comprehend fully what he was seeing. "Help!" he cried. His voice echoed pathetically against the unyielding rock walls. "Somebody!" Still no one came, and Jr. dropped to his knees next to Gaignun's unmoving body. "Anybody," he whispered. "Help…" Jr. buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

            Jr. didn't notice the ominous shadow approaching him; it was that of Albedo.

            "Jr… _Rubedo_…" Albedo said, in shock. "What have you done?"

            Jr. sobbed. "There were Gnosis! He was saving me, but KOS-MOS' programming, to kill them no matter what, and--I didn't mean for it to happen! It was all an accident!"

            Albedo giggled. "Of course not, Rubedo. No one ever…_means_… for these things to happen… except perhaps KOS-MOS…" He stopped, and took a breath. "However, the director is dead… and if it weren't for you, he would still be alive."

            Jr.'s breath caught in his throat as he realized the full extent of his guilt, and he looked up. Tears streamed down his cheeks. 

            "Oh, what will the hos think?" Albedo wondered, and Jr. wailed. 

            "Albedo, what am I going to do?" he asked.

            Albedo almost seemed he was smiling, but Jr. thought he must be imagining it--after all, Gaignun was his 'brother.'

            "Run away, Jr.," Albedo told him, in no more than a whisper. "Run away… and never return."

            Broken, Jr. picked himself up and began to run through the gorge, as fast as his tired legs would take him.

            The dust was still settling, and Albedo knew that the Kirschwassers had approached him.

            "Kill him," Albedo snickered.

            The three Kirschwassers ran after Jr., quickly catching up to his unsteady pace.  He glanced behind him to see Ed grinning idiotically, while the other two were catching up.  Jr. tried running faster, but it didn't seem to be working.  When the four had run the length of the gorge, they came to a dead end: a cliff side.  Jr. stopped, but then jumped off, without another moment of hesitation. It wasn't a terribly high cliff edge, and it was slanted just enough to slide down, but below it was a whole horde of thorny plants. Jr. managed to stop himself on a precipice, and climb down carefully, where he made his way methodically through the prickly barrier. 

The Kirschwassers, however, were not paying attention, and couldn't stop fast enough to save them all from falling.  

            #01, the fastest of them all, halted a few feet away from the edge, while #02 slammed into her back, and Ed slammed into #02, knocking #01 off.  #01 let out a loud screech, as she flew into the plants. Once she hit the first cactus, #01 jumped up in the air, screaming at the other two in pain.

            Ed found this very amusing and burst into fits of laughter.

            #01 crawled up the cliff, and glared at her sisters.  #02 then looked past #01 and upon doing so, saw Jr. run away in the distance.

            "Rubedo got away!"  She pointed out.

            "So?"  #01 asked.  She then continued, "You go after him."

            Ed laughed at the idea, while #02 said, "I'm supposed to go in there? And come out looking like you, I suppose, Cactus Butt?"

            #01 jumped on Ed and #02, preparing to rip off their arms.  

            After a bit of wrestling, #02 regained control, and said, "We must finish the job for Master Albedo."

            #01 shook her head, while peering down into the cactus pit.

            "Rubedo is as good as dead out there.  And if he comes back, we'll kill him."

            Ed nodded, while #02 shouted towards Jr.'s direction, "You hear that?  If you ever come back, we will kill you!"

            The three then proceed to burst into insane giggles.

            The night fell on Kukai rock slowly, as if it was deliberately drawing out the pain that all its residents were feeling. Albedo was standing underneath it, on a pile of stones, addressing the somber populace. He was trying desperately to keep a straight face, but luckily, those gathered were too upset to notice.

            Mary and Shelley clung to each other's hands, not sure what to do in this situation, and MOMO was being embraced by Ziggy, sobbing into his arms.

            "Gaignun's death, of course, is a terrible loss," Albedo said, "but to lose Jr.—who had barely begun to pimp—"

            Albedo finished with a phrase about how _delightful_ it was, but no one heard, as MOMO chose that instant to let out a particularly anguished sob.

            "Ziggy…" she whispered.

            Ziggy held his charge tightly. Jr. was careless, but Ziggy had never thought him the type to go and get himself killed. Why, if it were a few millennia earlier, and were Jr. still alive, Ziggy might have to go after him with a shotgun for breaking MOMO's heart.

            "…for me, it is a deep _personal_ loss," Albedo said. "The best kind," he added with a giggle. He sobered up to announce, "It is with a heavy heart that I assume the role as director of the Kukai Foundation. Yet, out of the ashes of this delicious tragedy, perhaps we have learned one thing—that more anti-Gnosis measures are needed. And thus, I shall begin a new era, in which all U.R.T.V.s, humans, and Realians—" The citizens of Kukai rock looked about nervously, as the creepy, blank-faced Kirschwassers began to appear from behind various stone outcroppings. "—whether they be the 100-Series that daddy loved—"

            MOMO sobbed again.

            "—Or the ever-neglected 97-Series Kirschwassers, shall come together into a great and glorious future, in which we shall one day all merge with U-DO!"

            The Kirschwassers cheered, easily drowning out the fearful gasps of the people of the rock.

            chaos looked on, quietly, from his vigil window in the sacred Elsawood tree. 

            Though he knew the sight of the Kirschwassers crawling over the rock should have sent chills down his spine, he could not feel fear—the grief was still too fresh in his heart. He had his marker and sketchpad, but he didn't feel inspired.

            "Hey…chaos…" chaos looked up. Hammer and Tony had come in, probably to try to lift his spirits again.

            "Do you want some lemonade?" Hammer asked, extending a glass. "Don't worry, neither of us made it-it was mixed from the powder by the bartender robot."

            "It'll cheer you right up," Tony said. "Trust me." He wiped a trace of powder from underneath his nose.

            chaos attempted to force a weak smile, and failed miserably. "Thanks, but no thanks," he said, quietly. "I just want to be alone for awhile." As Hammer and Tony turned and left, chaos hastily brushed a tear out of his eye.

            He looked up at his wall, at the drawing of Jr. he'd done awhile back. The very sight of it made him feel like an AGWS unit had just stomped on his heart. Angrily, he brushed his gloved fingers across the picture; his fingertips glowed slightly as he did and removed some of the marker from the wall. chaos sat there for awhile afterwards, refusing to look at what he'd just done to his nice picture.

            By and by, Captain Matthews walked in with a bucket of suds and a scruffy sponge. "Hey… chaos," he said, quietly. "You could always take the _whole_ picture off of the walls…"

            chaos shot his captain the dirtiest look he could muster. His turquoise eyes seemed to be on fire, and his cheeks were wet with tears. His left hand was still glowing, as well.

            "Okay, well, if you don't want to, that's fine," Matthews said, backing out of the room. He turned around, and gulped-that had been a close one.

            chaos, disgusted with everything going on around him, decided to punch the wall. A small burn mark appeared, and a flurry of feathers fell down to the ground. chaos swept them away, impatiently, then leaned back against the wall, falling into a black, dreamless sleep, devoid of all hope.


End file.
